Snow White Queen
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: She woke up frantic, sheets tangled around her legs, sweat dripping dangerously close to her eyes, her mouth frozen in a soundless scream. -ArixMax- -Oneshot- -Way twisted-


Snow White Queen

-------#-------

Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already? I no own Maximum Ride, or Snow White Queen, blah, blah, blah.

-------#-------

By: Bunny-chan

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

-sings- If you're demented and you know it, clap your hands, if you're demented and you know it, clap your hands, if you're demented and you know it and you really want to show it, write an equally demented fic! Because seriously, that's all this fic is, demented, with a capital D, but I can't help it, blame Evanescence's new CD, not me. So, um, the lyrics to this song reeeally fits, and you'll find the entire fic (with the lyrics) on my fics/graphics LJ soon, which is linked in my profile, because this fic is even better with the lyrics. Well, it fits if you think about the way Ari loves Max, which um, you can tell how I feel about by this fic, sooo…yeah, I can't stand Max, so that's probably why I'm so mean to her here, hee, this takes place two years after SOF, enjoy this demented piece of literature.

-------#-------

You belong to me 

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore my love_

'_cause all I want is you_

-------#-------

Max slowly closed the door, locking it behind her, as she slid onto her bed, burying her face into her hands. She had been here for two years now, and it still never got any easier, it probably never would. It had been all her fault; she had let herself get captured in a moment of…well, stupidity she supposed. Although the Voice had been assaulting her at the time, and she had been distracted, so it wasn't entirely her fault, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

She still couldn't believe the things he wanted her to do for him, _to _him, it was sick, and every time she defied him, it would earn her another bruise or cut, and she couldn't take much more of it. But it wasn't like she had a choice, she couldn't leave, she had tried, so many times she had tried, each time a failure. He had even sliced her wings off, at least she had been "lucky" enough to be unconscious at the time, but when she woke up, the pain had been blinding. She had never screamed so hard in her entire life, not even when she had been in that stupid tank at the School for who-knew-how-long, and then let out, all her senses having gone overboard.

Worst of all, she knew there was no way the Flock could find her, if they could, they would have done so by now, she knew not even the School could find her, she supposed the chip in her arm hadn't been a tracking device after all, unless the School really was willing to let her suffer and rot in this miserable place. She just hoped the Flock could find peace and happiness without her, if they weren't dead anyway.

-------#-------

Ari smiled as Max entered the room, eyes blazing even now, when she had nothing left, not even her beloved Flock. "Oh, Max, when are you going to get it?" He questioned softly, one arm on the armrest of his chair, his chin in his hand.

"Get what?" She spat, voice hoarse.

"You belong to me, nothing's going to change that."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'll never belong to you, Ari. You may have kidnapped me, but don't think for even a second, that I'll just fall under your twisted spell, 'cause it's not gonna happen."

"Well aren't you so sure of yourself, dearest Maximum. You're wrong though, very, very wrong, you belong it me, even if you can't see it." He snarled at her, lips curled back, revealing dangerously long canines that had pierced her skin too many times to count.

She had grown very pale in her captivity, having been away from the sun for so long. Sometimes, Ari called her his snow white queen. It was disgusting, in a painfully true way, she had no idea how she looked now, but Ari thought she was beautiful, with her pale skin and blonde hair, had told her so many times, but his words were just lies, lies to get her to stop fighting, to lay down and die, but that wouldn't happen. Not ever

-------#-------

She woke up frantic, sheets tangled around her legs, sweat dripping dangerously close to her eyes, her mouth frozen in a soundless scream. This happened every time she was allowed to sleep, every single fucking time. It was always the same, she was deliriously happy with her Flock, had never been so happy in her life, everyone looked so different, yet still the same. And just like that, it shattered like glass, and she was back again, Ari looming over her, his hands all over her, despite her struggling, but she had grown so much weaker. Before, she could have easily taken him out, had done it so many times, but now was different. Of course it was different when you had something sawed off of you, with no sun, and minimum food and water, it was a wonder she still lived at all, even if she was dead inside.

Then there were those times she didn't sleep at all, hit with a severe case of insomnia, because it was just so much better than sleeping, so much better than feeling him, tasting him and hearing him. She didn't know why he wanted her, why he wanted her like this, why he had gotten so twisted, when he had gotten so twisted. She supposed she could blame Jeb for that, like she blamed him for everything else. Like she blamed him for the predicament she was in now.

-------#-------

He wondered when she would break. When she would just give up, and be his on her own accord. It really was tiring just taking, and taking when he wanted it so willingly. But then again, this was Max, and if she just gave up, she wouldn't be her anymore, and all he wanted was sweet, fiery Maximum Ride, any way he could have her. He wondered if that made him sick, disgusting, twisted, whatever you wanted to call it, but at the same time, he couldn't find the will to care. He had what he wanted, mostly anyway, his private home far away from the School's eyes, from his damn father who didn't give half a shit about him, from Max's annoying ass flock screwing up his plans every chance they got, and best of all, he got Max.

She was like the sweetest chocolate after a long day, when everything had gone wrong, and only that delicious morsel would make things better. He was a moth to her flame, she was dangerously deceptive, so bright, and tempting, but get too close, and she would burn you as sure as oxygen filled your lungs. He couldn't help himself though, he was addicted to her, and he never wanted that to change.

-------#-------

She looked up at with burning, stinging eyes, tears fighting to slide down her cheeks. She had never cried in front of him, not once, not even when she woke up with her wings gone. Now was different though, because now she knew it was useless, hopeless, no point in trying anymore. She had thought maybe, just maybe, she could help him, even though he was doing this to her, and if she helped him, he would let her go. But that just wasn't the case.

She had bled for that chance to rescue him from himself, he took that blood from her, drank it up like the sweetest elixir, crimson sliding down his lips, before his tongue snaked out to lick it up. It didn't matter though; maybe he would take enough blood from her that she would die from lack of it. Yeah, right, like she could be that lucky, she wasn't, even the stupid Voice had fled from Ari, an entire year and ten months ago, but what seemed like an eternity.

Sometimes she thought she was going insane. It seemed logical, those times when she couldn't see anything but the life that had been taken from her, that shattered so many times in her dreams. He didn't care though, of course he didn't. He claimed he cared, that she was beautiful, that she didn't need to be afraid of him, that he _loved _her, in the sweetest tone of voice that she had never thought possible with him, but they were lies, like everything else, because if he cared, he'd save her. He wouldn't just stand there on the sidelines, letting her fall, just because it meant he got to keep her.

She had truly loved him once upon time, like an older sister loved her little brother. He had toted on her, adored her, followed her everywhere, even when he wasn't suppose to. Looking back, she saw now that maybe a little of this was her fault, maybe if she had paid just a little bit more attention to him, instead of the Flock, instead of Jeb, maybe everything would be different. Maybe he'd be an honorary member of the Flock himself, maybe Jeb would love them all equally, maybe they'd never be found by the School again. But such thoughts had no place in her mind, just her torment, grief and pain, that was all that was left. She just hoped the Flock faired better than her, that they were happy, and took care of each other when she let had them down.

-------#-------

"Max." he whispered her name in her ear, one hand tangled in her hair, the other squeezing her right hip.

She closed her eyes as tight as possible, to block out the sight of him, she willed her body to be unresponsive in every single way, because even though her heart, mind and soul couldn't stand him, her body always betrayed her, always.

He grinned as her body arched to meet his, molding to his shape, rocking against him in a rhythm only she knew. He dropped his head down, pressing his lips to her neck, tongue sliding against her pulse point. Her breath hitched, and wet warmth spattered against his neck, he sighed, knowing it was a tear, and he raised his head to look at her, look into her eyes. Those eyes bright with glassy pain, of heartache, and anger, of hatred, and lust, and all he wanted was for her to love him like he loved her.

"Max, it's alright, don't cry." He wiped her tears away.

She shook her head, somehow managing to glare at him and sob at the same time, because she was Max, plain and simple, "It isn't alright Ari, why can't you just let me go? Why can't you just let me go home, to my Flock? They need me, and I need them."

He smiled bitterly at this; of course, all she ever cared about was the fucking Flock, what else was new? "But this is what you're not comprehending, Max. You need them, but I need you, more than you could ever, ever possibly realize."

And as he pressed his lips to hers, tongue gliding inside her moist warmth, he knew she was broken, without any hope left, and he smiled inwardly. He had finally won.

-------#-------


End file.
